lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tyresius
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "In the wrong hands, The Crumbs will corrupt and destroy - that's all The Creator wanted. I can't put the world at risk, just leave the artifact with me." - Tyresius to Kaine West, Kaine West: No Salvation '''Lord Tyresius '''was a recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and a member of The Clan. He is portrayed by Zion Figueroa. Tyresius was the ancient guardian of The Crumbs; early in his life he was forced to banish the artifact's genocidal Creator, and became obligated with defending it from any adversaries. A century later, he was approached by The Clan, who sought to protect the artifact from Biscuit Savage. Tyresius and his ally, Big Beard, joined The Clan and helped them fight and defeat Savage. After John Bacchus went off in search of the artifact, which was stolen by Nazi Mitch, Tyresius and Vin Diesel went off to find him. In their travels, they went to the future and battled Jumpa X, and later made a new ally in Portugal. After being knocked out by Rasputin, he was unconscious for several days, but after waking up he helped The Clan battle Nazi Mitch, who consumed The Crumbs' power. Tyresius helped his allies turn the power against Mitch, killing him. Tyresius was enthused when Bacchus reassembled The Clan, and after learning that The Creator had returned, he helped battle him and The Paleman. Tyresius, Reginald and Sandy went in search of a powerful sword that could help remake The Crumbs. During their search, Creator killed Reginald and Sandy as Tyresius claimed the sword. After sending it to The Clan, Creator sliced Tyresius's throat, killing him. History Tyresius was an ally of the Bacchus Bloodline, helping them to protect The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs 4 (1916 events) In 1916, The Creator tried using The Crumbs for malicious purposes, and Tyresius was dispatched to stop him. He confronted Creator outside Torture Wobbler Church, and learned of his plan to merge The Crumbs with a Doomsday Device, consequently wiping out mankind - which Creator deemed a violent and irredeemable race. Tyresius fought Creator, and eventually cast his spirit inside the artifact. After Creator was banished, Tyresius supposedly brought The Crumbs into the depths of Mekron Woods, and hid the artifact for many years. At some point, he became allied with Big Beard, and together they safeguarded The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation In 2010, Rodney Nelson sent Kaine West to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Upon his arrival, Kaine was confronted by Lord Tyresius, who prevented him from entering the woods. When Kaine attempted to do so, Tyresius swiftly attacked Kaine and struck him to the ground. Kaine explains that Rodney sent him to find The Crumbs, and Tyresius tells him the Nelson brothers are fools. He explains that the artifact was made by a genocidal blacksmith, and must be protected so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Kaine attempts to get up and continue his mission, but Tyresius punches him in the face, and he falls. As Tyresius departs, he tells Kaine that although he'll live, he needs to find something to live for. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo After The Clan fights against Biscuit Savage, they set off to Mekron Woods to obtain The Crumbs. Off-screen, they meet Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. During this time, Flynt manages to find The Crumbs, but is attacked by Nazi Mitch, who steals the artifact. Nazi Mitch later has a false exchange with Biscuit Savage, pretending to give him the artifact but instead giving him one of the Fake Crumbs - a poisonous duplicate of the artifact. With The Crumbs in the wrong hands, Lord Tyresius and Big Beard choose to ally with The Clan. Along with John Bacchus, Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel and Mahatma, Lord Tyresius faces off against Biscuit Savage, but is ultimately unable to defeat him. Savage manages to defeat them and consumes the fake artifact to obtain its power, but it destroys his body, sending him to the Conundrum Dimension. Tyresius tries finding The Crumbs after the battle, and expresses extreme hope when Bacchus says he may know where they are. Between Films Lord Tyresius becomes a loyal member of The Clan between the events of the second and third films, maintaining his relationship with Big Beard as they strive to take back The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A. and Nazi Mitch. He also allies with Vin, participating with him on various missions. Jumpa X Fearing what has yet to come, Captain Jumpa sends Lord Tyresius and Vin to the future. The two split up, with Lord Tyresius going in search of firearms, while Vin finds Dennis Palmer, a civilian once possessed by the parasitic alien Tea-Eee. Vin tells Palmer that he's being pursued by Jumpa X, a robotic clone of Captain Jumpa who wants to know the location of Tea-Eee. Palmer reluctantly joins Vin, and the two set off. When they're attacked by Jumpa X, Lord Tyresius intervenes, which allows Vin and Palmer to escape. Tyresius, Vin and Palmer stage a final fight against Jumpa X in a nearby neighborhood. Jumpa X is a formidable adversary, using heavy firepower against his targets. Eventually, Tyresius manages to overcharge Jumpa X with The Crumbs' power, and he is shut down. Palmer hastily says goodbye to Vin and Tyresius before running off. Shortly after, Vin and Tyresius go back in time. Hit the Crib In the present day, Lord Tyresius and Vin have journied to Portugal, where they hope to find information on Bacchus. They commence "Operation: Hit The Crib", in which they raid the home of an armed civilian who may have information on Bacchus. The civilian attacks Tyresius and Vin, first with an electric gun before scuffling with them. Tyresius accidentally breaks the civilian's gun, which distracts him long enough for Vin to incapacitate him. Vin and Tyresius interrogate the civilian, who says that Bacchus has gone mad and started killing people in his quest for The Crumbs. The civilian agress to help them find Bacchus. Just as he introduces himself, Tyresius sneezes and falls down, prompting Vin to help him up. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Jumpa launches an assault on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, determined to know where they can find Bacchus and The Crumbs. Tyresius clears the south wing of the headquarters, but is confronted by Rasputin, a deceptive Russian who wants to keep The Crumbs from everyone else just for the fun of it. Rasputin threatens Tyresius, who lunges at him. Rasputin grabs a chair and bashes Tyresius with it, knocking him unconscious. For some time, Tyresius remained unconscious in the headquarters. When he wakes up, he joins Jumpa, Vin, Kick and a "redeemed" Biscuit Savage as they confront Bacchus, who has since gone rogue, Tyresius and his allies overwhelm Bacchus before Savage seemingly kills him. Moments later, Nazi Mitch arrives - now in possession of The Crumbs and the spear needed to harness its power. Mitch ingests the artifact's energy and becomes all-powerful, after which he teleports all his enemies to an overhangar, including Tyresius. Mitch electrocutes them with lightning bolts, Tyresius tries fighting back. He harnesses some of The Crumbs' power and creates a force field to block his lightning. The Clan and Bacchus's Brotherhood unite against Mitch, turning The Crumbs's power against him - ultimately, Mitch is killed as a result. After the conflict, The Clan agrees that they should stay together despite the artifact being gone - however, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. As The Clan parts ways, Tyresius seems confused, and abruptly asks what they were talking about. The Two Man Trio As Bacchus sat in his living room, debating on whether to reunite The Clan, he's approached by Sandy, who informs him that Lord Tyresius wants to inspect the empty shell of The Crumbs. At some point in the next month, Tyresius gained ahold of The Crumbs and the spear, and he continuously examined them. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption A year after The Clan's dissolution, Bacchus reunited the team to remake The Crumbs. Tyresius and Kick reunite with their allies near the Tomb of the Bacchus. During this time, Tyresius is greatly concerned about the status of The Crumbs' powers. As The Clan learns more about the Doomsday Device, Tyresius inspects the spear and the shell of The Crumbs. He's approached by Rasputin, who asks what he's doing. As he explains, Tyresius hears the voice of Creator telepathically calling out to him. Alarmed, Tyresius abruptly runs off to Torture Wobbler Church, where he finds the newly-returned Creator, along with The Paleman and Quinn Diesel. Tyresius flees to Mekron Woods, where The Clan is burying Colonel and Corporal Crunch. Upon his arrival, Paleman and Creator walk over, and a fight breaks out. Tyresius joins Bacchus, Big Beard, Rasputin and Sandy in fighting Creator, who kills Big Beard when he sacrifices himself for Bacchus. Tyresius grieves the loss of his old ally. After Bacchus goes missing - having unknowingly been stunned by Creator - Tyresius goes to Kerr Park with Sandy and Reginald, where they search for the Forbidden Sword to remake The Crumbs. As the trio searches, Creator arrives and attacks them. Tyresius runs off to continue searching for the sword, while Sandy and Reginald hold their own against Creator. As Tyresius claims the sword, Sandy and Reginald are killed by Creator, who then confronts Tyresius. Tyresius uses a portion of The Crumbs' powers to teleport the sword away to Bacchus's location. In a fit of rage, Creator attacks Tyresius, and slices his throat. Tyresius's actions saved the day, as The Clan would ultimately get the sword, and Bacchus would avenge him by killing Creator. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:Hit the Crib Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Ageless Characters Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation